


You Are Everything to Us

by Nadja_Lee



Series: Loving Alexander [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Jace Wayland, BAMF Magnus Bane, Battle, Comfort Sex, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Killing Bad Guys, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Possessive Jace Wayland, Possessive Magnus Bane, Powerful Magnus Bane, Praise Kink, Prince of Hell Magnus Bane, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Threesome - M/M/M, submissive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Very protective Jace, very protective Magnus and love all around!Detailed summery: Homophobic and racist Shadowhunters attack Alec but Jace and Magnus save him in just the nick of time. Afterwards they reconnect and reconfirm their love for each other. Established D/s Magnus/Alec/Jace relationship.[Part of the Loving Alexander series but can be read alone.]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Loving Alexander [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568293
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1020





	1. Always There for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is attacked and Magnus and Jace save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to Monochromatize and Cindy for great beta work as always.  
> Thanks so much to Regina Danica Villa Bibit for the amazing series banner.  
> Written for Polarnacht who wanted strong Jace saving the day (I am loosely translating how I understood the fic request here).  
> Chapter warnings: Beating/assault, attempted sexual assault, bad guys killed and everyone are very ok with that, mild reference to panic attack, insecure Alec (but that is a thing for this series so you should know that by now!), bad guys using homophobic language, bad guys being racist towards Downworlders, D/s Magnus/Alec/Jace relationship  
> There's an in-joke in this fic if you have read my other stories. ;)  
> If you are just here for the smut then go to chapter 2 ;)

**Please read chapter notes for detailed warnings; attempted sexual assault as well as bad guys getting killed in this chapter. Read the warnings and only proceed if you are ok with that!**

# Chapter 1: Always There for You

This was more Alec’s scene than any club; sitting in a booth at the Hunter’s Moon between Magnus and Jace for an after work drink, observing the other guests but not being obligated to talk to any of them. Occasionally someone came who wanted to say hi to Magnus or Jace and as they sat on the outside, it was easy for them to do so. No one approached him outside the Institute; maybe it was that his whole body language said he was not in a social mood, maybe it was that he rarely went anywhere without Jace, Magnus or both and no one wanted to compete with two such formidable men for his attention. Most likely it was just that Alec was not really the type for small talk nor the one to have many acquaintances. When Alec made friends it was for life and a deep connection; he had never been able to make superficial connections. For Alec it was all or nothing in all aspects of his life; his complete devotion to his two lovers were proof of that.

“I’ll go get another beer,” Jace said, motioning to his empty glass and pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

Alec laid a hand on his arm as he was about to rise and Jace gave him a questioning look.

“I can get it; I was getting another drink anyway,” Alec offered, smiling.

He was having a nice evening and wanted to show in some small way how happy he was that Jace and Magnus were here with him and doing things for others was how he always showed others how much he cared.

Jace smiled, nodding, understanding he wanted to do so and wasn’t just offering half-heartedly or because he felt obligated.

“Ok.”

“Do you want anything, Magnus?” Alec asked, turning towards him.

“Another martini would be lovely, darling,” Magnus said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, leaving Alec with a wide smile on his face as he pulled back.

“Here. That should cover it,” Magnus said as he handed Alec some bills, which Alec took with a nod and a smile.

“Ok, be right back,” Alec promised and turned back to Jace to get out that way.

Jace grinned and instead of sliding out of the booth he activated his runes, and lifted Alec into his lap and then, with a hint of regret, off his lap again. Alec gave him a shy smile and blushed, quickly looking around to see if anyone had noticed. No one seemed to have been watching them and Alec drew a breath of relief, feeling sad that he needed to worry about showing his affections towards his parabatai in public. He touched Jace’s hand briefly, affectionately, as a small way to make up for this fact before walking to the bar.

While his relationship with Magnus was out in the open, his relationship with Jace was known only to the Downworlders who knew Magnus and then Izzy and Clary. Andrew knew too as he had caught Jace stealing a kiss when he had thought they had been alone at the Institute, prompting Alec to explain that he was not cheating on Magnus but that they were in a relationship together. At first Alec had been surprised at how understanding Andrew had been until Andrew had told him he was in a relationship with a Warlock named Lorenzo, so he understood that for Downworlders monogamy was more the exception than the rule.

The Clave no longer punished parabatai who were sexually engaged nor did the Clave punish polygamy. However, there was a strict ‘ _Don’t ask. Don’t tell_ ’ policy regarding both topics so towards the Clave and most Shadowhunters Alec knew, Jace lived with Magnus and Alec as a roommate and as Alec’s parabatai but nothing more.

Though Jace never said it Alec knew he was bothered that he couldn’t make his claim on him public in the way Magnus could. Magnus could kiss him, touch him, whenever he wanted in public and not worry if there were Shadowhunters nearby. Sure, many Shadowhunters were homophobic and/or had issues with Downworlder/Shadowhunter relationships and reacted accordingly, but Magnus also knew none would dare step over that line with him nearby. Alec was dealing with enough defending his relationship with a man and a Downworlder. Adding that he was also in a relationship with his parabatai would create more battles than any of them felt could be fought at the moment. Emphasis on _at the moment_ though, as Jace had plans to ensure his own claim to Alec could be made clear in some way even if not in the same way as Magnus could.

“Hi Maia,” Alec said with a warm smile as he reached the bar.

“What can I get you, Alec?” Maia said, smiling back as she came over to him behind the counter.

She had warmed up to him with time; he was a Shadowhunter but he cared for her people and Downworlders in general and that was good enough for her.

Alec looked back at the booth where Magnus and Jace were sitting and talking. As if they felt his gaze upon them both men looked at him and smiled, making him smile back. Damn; how had he possibly gotten so lucky he had managed to get them both? Alec was still smiling when he turned back to face Maia and blushed at seeing her knowing smirk. She wasn’t stupid; she had known for a while that Alec belonged to both men and as with all Downworlders she was fine with that.

“A beer, a martini and….” Alec ordered, thinking for a moment what to order for himself, looking at all the bottles behind her on the shelves.

“I got that red wine in you liked last time, the Italian one,” Maia suggested when she saw his confused look.

Alec nodded, relieved and happy at her suggestion. He was still not used to alcohol and found it easier to just go with Maia’s suggestions; she knew what he liked and she had suggested the red wine last time and he had liked it.

“Sure. I will have a glass of that then. Thanks Maia,” he said with a smile.

“Always the best for my best customer,” Maia said with a grin.  
“I think it is Magnus who’s the good customer,” Alec reminded her and put the money Magnus had given him on the counter.

“He is the biggest tipper I know; that’s for sure,” she agreed with a smile as she took the money.

“I bet,” Alec agreed with a fond look.

Magnus was a very generous man in every way. He was also an extremely wealthy man who enjoyed buying things for the people he loved which was evident in the mountain of things he would get Alec and now also Jace.

“I will go prepare those drinks. I’ll be right back,” Maia promised as she walked away from him to go to the opposite end of the bar to do just that.

“No rush,” Alec said after her, leaning against the bar counter as he prepared to wait for the drinks.

“Alexander Lightwood…and without your shadows,” Marcus, a Shadowhunter from the Institute, said as he came up to him, his voice ominous.

Alec almost sighed in annoyance. Marcus and the Shadowhunters he hung around with were among those most opposed to his relationship with Magnus. Right after he had kissed Magnus so publicly at his failed wedding, Marcus had been among the most verbal opponents. The loud ‘whispers’ whenever Alec walked down the halls of the Institute were often initiated by him and whenever Alec was training Marcus would do whatever he could to hurt him as much as he could within the bounds of what could be blamed on ‘training’. Alec was quite certain Jace had either threatened him or downright beaten him up, because Marcus had in the last few months been much more subdued with his clear disdain and distaste towards him.

“What do you want, Marcus?” Alec asked, letting his annoyance be clearly heard in his voice and seen on his face.

“What? Feeling lost without your lovers?” Another Shadowhunter leered as he came up beside Marcus.

Alec recognized him. His name was John and he wasn’t much better than Marcus though Marcus was in general the leader of whatever taunts the group threw his way. He saw another of Marcus’ friends, Paul, had also joined them. The three men had now almost boxed him in with his back to the bar. Alec gave them all a defiant look, refusing to be intimidated.

“What I do in my free time is no one’s business,” Alec said strongly, trying to see if he could catch Magnus or Jace’s eyes but the three Shadowhunters had positioned themselves just in his line of sight, blocking him from their view and them from him. He had a bad feeling that they had done so on purpose and it made him feel uneasy.

“It is if the rumors are true that you are fucking both a Warlock **and** your own parabatai,” John said with clear disgust in his words, his face twisted with hate at the mere thought.

John took a threatening step towards Alec but he held his ground.

“Back off!” Alec warned and wished he had brought his steele with him but had seen no reason to do so. They had just gone out for a drink or two so he shouldn’t have needed it and Magnus and Jace were with him; both of them could use their powers instantly.

“You’re a disgrace to Idris,” Paul said with contempt, looking him up and down with a disapproving expression.

“I suggest you all go somewhere and sleep it off before you say something you will regret,” Alec cautioned with a dark look. He was close enough that if he yelled Magnus and Jace would hear so he wasn’t overly worried and preferred to deal with them on his own to discourage them for thinking they could corner him whenever he was alone.

“Oh, we won’t regret this, freak,” Paul said sinisterly, giving Alec an evil smile as he nodded to a female vampire standing by the end of the bar and started to walk towards her.

Alec followed Paul with his eyes with increasing worry as Paul started chatting to the unsuspecting female vampire, his charm as deadly as a viper.

They were up to something, Alec realized. They were too determined; too open in their hatred. Something wasn’t right. He again tried to see if he could catch Jace or Magnus’ eyes without tipping off the three Shadowhunters but they were still blocking him.

“Come along quietly or my friend will ensure that lovely vampire over there meets a deadly demise. That’s the great thing about vampires; no bodies left behind. No evidence,” Marcus threatened and pointed to Paul who showed him a small sharp wooden stake he had hidden up his sleeve when the female vampire wasn’t looking at him.  
“You are crazy!” Alec got out, giving Marcus a dark look but he was feeling less certain now, more cautious. They had clearly been planning this.

Marcus shook his head and smiled darkly.

“No, we are patriots. You are a disgrace to Shadowhunters everywhere,” Marcus replied darkly.

“Will you follow or shall we find the dustpan?” John asked matter of fact, nodding towards Paul and the female vampire.

Alec considered yelling to alert Jace and Magnus but if he did Paul would kill the vampire and he couldn’t let the vampire get killed because of his actions. He would find a way out of this; Jace and Magnus would start to worry about him when he wasn’t back with the drinks soon. He just had to stall for time, maybe take a hit or two if things escalated. He could do that.

“Fine!” Alec got out, anger at his own helplessness, at being forced into this situation, clear in his voice and eyes.

“Come,” John insisted and put a firm and bruising hand on his arm, leading him away.

John’s hold on Alec’s arm was so powerful it was leaving bruises, betraying the fact that he had activated his runes and Alec betted the two others had done likewise. Alec felt something pointy at his ribs and looked down to see John had a dagger held against him, hidden from view from the other guests by their clothes and how closely they were walking to each other.

Alec tried again to see Jace or Magnus as he was being led away but couldn’t see them; Marcus and John were expertly blocking his line of vision and as they walked by Paul and the vampire, Paul joined the group. Paul walked behind Alec, ensuring Jace and Magus would not be able to see their lover being led away if they looked that way.

Alec was led out the back door of the bar and into the alley behind the Hunter’s Moon. As soon as they were all outside John had him forced against the opposite wall, the dagger now against his throat. Paul and Marcus joined him, making a half circle around him.

“So, what do you guys want?” Alec asked with more bravado as he felt.

Alec was in peak physical shape and battle trained, but without his steele he was in no better shape than a well-trained Mundane warrior was. With the three Shadowhunters having all activated their runes – he was certain they had activated at least their stamina and strength runes – he would not stand a chance against them.

However, Alec refused to show his growing fear and anxiety. He just needed to buy time; Jace and Magnus would soon wonder where he was and would ask Maia and then they would find him. He didn’t kid himself about what was going to happen here; they would beat him up but if he could delay, it wouldn’t be that bad. It was just a beating; he had taken a few of those in his day to put it mildly. This would not even be the first time he would be beaten up for being gay or being with a Downworlder by other Shadowhunters, though it had not happened since he had started his relationship with Jace. He assumed Jace had made it clear to all Shadowhunters what he would do if anyone touched him. He felt greatly flattered and warmed knowing Jace would do something like that for him. He still couldn’t believe someone as amazing as Jace and Magnus wanted him, him of all people! Seeing such signs of their affection as what Jace and Magnus did to take care of him was overwhelming to him, which was also why he knew they would come for him now; he just needed to buy time.

“What we want? We want you to pay for making us all look like fools!” Paul said darkly.

“Doesn’t seem to take much to do that!” Alec gave back, clinging to his anger as it was more productive than his fear.

“Shut up, demon-loving slut!” Marcus spat, hitting him so hard in the face his head flew to the side.

He tasted blood from a split lip and blood was running down his face from a broken nose.

Yes, Marcus had clearly activated his runes too; the force of his hit was too powerful otherwise.

“There will be disciplinary action for that!” Alec warned him as he spat blood on the ground, giving Marcus a dark look.

“You are nothing but a disgrace! The Warlock….well, at least he can claim to be powerful and for that reason at least somewhat useful. Your parabatai has pure angel blood and is thus beyond reproach; not to mention he is a Herondale. You on the other hand…you are expendable!” John said in disgust as he removed the dagger from his throat long enough to hit him hard in the stomach, making Alec double over but Paul pulled him back up with a bruising grip around his neck for another hit and then another, the dagger changing hands to Paul and being shown warningly in case he thought of fighting back.

The hits to his torso and stomach continued until Alec was breathing hard and sweating, small moans of pain escaping his lips though he refused to voice the growing agony he was feeling. He was certain they had broken a few of his ribs; with their runes activated each hit was extremely powerful and efficient.

“Just drop him to his knees; he seems to enjoy being down there,” Marcus said hatefully and Paul let go of him after John hit him hard in the stomach again.

Alec fell to his knees, fighting for breath, trying to keep his balance and staying down on only one knee, fighting to get back up to not give Marcus the pleasure of seeing him on his knees as he clearly wanted. Seeing this Marcus kicked him, hard, a few times, aiming for his stomach and torso, making Alec certain more bones had broken and he whimpered in pain, trying to move away while also fighting to maintain his balance. Marcus stopped kicking him to fist his hair and he forced his head back so he was looking at him.

“You can beg for mercy,” Marcus suggested darkly. “I am certain you beg quite well; why else would the Warlock and Herondale keep you around?”

His words drew cruel laughter from his two friends as well as nods of agreement.

Alec’s eyes narrowed and he spat at him, blood coming out from his split lip, his broken nose and having bit his tongue from preventing himself from crying out during the beating.

“Fuck you!” Alec got out angrily, forcing the words out through the pain of his broken ribs.

Marcus’ eyes flashed in anger and he released his hold in his hair to backhand him so violently Alec fell to the ground, supporting himself with his hands to prevent himself from falling down.

“You should learn your place and how to speak properly to those better than you!” Marcus said darkly as he with an evil smile stomped on Alec’s nearest hand with a cruel look in his eyes.

“Shit!” Alec cried out as Marcus broke bones in his hand, twisting his booted foot to ensure he did maximum damage. The pain was so great it forced tears to his eyes.

“Surely you of all people should understand that actions have consequences,” Marcus said darkly as he removed his foot from Alec’s now broken and throbbing hand.

Alec pulled back, now sitting on the ground with his back against the wall, cradling his injured hand, giving Marcus a dark look.

“You will pay for this!” Alec promised menacingly, looking towards the door to the bar as if he could will Jace and Magnus to appear.

They would be here any moment now. Any moment now. He just had to endure until then. Jace and Magnus always took care of him. They would not tolerate anyone doing this to him; they would punish these idiots severely for this and they would have earned everything his lovers dished out!

“Maybe he keeps talking because he is used to having something in his mouth when he is on his knees,” Paul suggested evilly, looking down at him with a look that for the first time truly frightened Alec; a look somewhere between pure hatred and growing lust.

“Is that it? You love being on your knees for them so much you need to have something in your mouth whenever you are down there?” Marcus asked evilly.

“Don’t even think about it!” Alec got out, his eyes ablaze with fury, trying to appear strong but he instinctively tried to pull further back from them but his back was already against the ally wall.

Alec’s mouth went dry with the fear he was trying to push down. They were just saying that to threaten him…they would not really…would they? Damn; this was all his fault. Maybe that was why Magnus and Jace had not come yet; he had done this to himself. He should have yelled for them as soon as the three Shadowhunters had appeared instead of trying to deal with it himself. He deserved this. It was punishment for fucking up. He should have known better. Magnus and Jace had said they would take care for him but they had also said he needed to speak, to use his words, to tell them what he needed. He hadn’t done that. Fuck! Not only had he gotten himself into a horrible mess; he had also disappointed Jace and Magnus. He needed to get out of this situation; he needed to fix this.

“You know…we could do that. Before we are done with him. Fuck him I mean,” Marcus said darkly with an evil smile aimed at Alec. “To see how come they both seem so into him. I mean I don’t see the appeal but maybe he sucks really great cock and is a really good lay,” Marcus said cruelly, looking from Alec to John and Paul, enjoying how Alec couldn’t help it as fear made his eyes widen.

“I didn’t sign up for that part!” Paul protested, shaking his head in denial of this plan of action.

“Then don’t join in for that part,” John said darkly, liking the plan.

What better way to humiliate Alec, what better way to indirectly get back at both Magnus and Jace; the two men he couldn’t approach, he couldn’t harm, than to do this to Alec?

Marcus just grinned and nodded agreement to that statement. He reached down to touch Alec’s face but Alec slapped his hand away with his uninjured hand. Marcus’ reaction was instant as he backhanded him, hard, before catching his uninjured hand and holding it in a bruising grip around the wrist, making Alec wince in pain.

“Stop moving!” Marcus ordered darkly as he again reached out a hand to touch his face.

“Don’t you dare touch me!” Alec yelled angrily and with no hands functional to stop him and his back to the wall Alec bit Marcus’ hand so hard he was drawing blood as soon as Marcus moved it close enough for him to do so.

“Fucking cunt!” Marcus swore as he pulled away, wincing in pain and backhanded him again, releasing his hold on his wrist.

Feeling this was getting out of hand, Paul used the dagger to stab Alec in the side, enough to seriously injure him but not enough to kill him.

“Fuck!” Alec swore as he felt the blade pierce his side, the pain exploding in his brain.

Alec put his uninjured hand over the wound and the pain made him crumble to the ground, holding against the wound to try and stop the bleeding.

“Don’t kill him just yet! We haven’t had our fun,” Marcus warned and Paul reluctantly pulled back a bit.

Alec felt a renewed wave of panic. They didn’t just want to beat him up; they wanted to kill him! Therefore raping him or doing anything else to him wouldn’t matter. Fuck! Where were Magnus and Jace? Surely, they would notice he was gone? Wouldn’t they? Would they? Maybe not. He was not someone people noticed were there to start with….Did he even deserve to be noticed? He had brought this on himself. This was his own failure. His mind was starting to spiral further and further into self-hatred and uncertainty, increasing his panic.

“Just be quick about it before the Warlock or Herondale discover he is gone,” Paul warned.

“Get him back up on his knees. I want to try his mouth,” Marcus ordered and John pulled Alec back up to his knees with a bruising grip around his neck.

Alec moaned in pain and kept a hand against the wound in his side, feeling his hand was already wet and sticky with blood. Alec backed up as far back as he could, his back now again against the wall when he saw that Marcus was opening the zipper of his pants. This wasn’t happening. What would Jace and Magnus think? He belonged to them; no one else. No one else would touch him; they had promised that. They had said they would take care of him. This was punishment for his failure; he should have called for them as soon as he had seen the Shadowhunters. This was his own fault. He had let them down. Would they even still want him after this? His increasing panic made it hard to breathe, to think.

“Open wide now,” Marcus ordered darkly as he held his cock in one hand, his face twisted with hate and lust, moving closer to him.

Alec shook his head, moving his head away. The hit to his face was expected but still had such force with the added power of their runes he almost fell down again but John kept him in position with a hand on his neck. Not wanting to join in on this Paul stood before them, observing the door to the bar.

“Open up, you slut!” Marcus ordered maliciously and took a bruising grip on Alec’s chin, preventing further movements as he guided his cock closer to his lips.

Alec kept his lips tightly sealed, fighting fruitlessly against his panic and fear. He was not going to allow this; he would not betray Jace and Magnus by letting someone else, anyone else, touch him. He could not let this happen. Damn, why had he not remembered his steele? Why had he gone to the bar alone? Why had he not been stronger, fought more, done something, anything?! His thoughts were all over the place, fueling his panic and fear.

Suddenly the door to the ally flew open and Jace stood there, rising horror on his face as he took in the scene before him. Jace had felt pain through the bond from Alec and been puzzled by it. He had gone to investigate, telling Magnus he should follow if he wasn’t back with Alec in a few minutes.

For a moment everyone just froze in position as Jace took in the scene with shock and mounting anger, Alec looked at Jace like he was the second coming and the three Shadowhunters looked at him like he was the grim reaper because to them…he probably would be!

“Jace!” Alec yelled, the name like a prayer, relief washing over him and almost making him sway with the intensity of it.

Jace was here! He had come! He still wanted him; he still felt he was his! His to care for, his to protect! He had come!

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Jace thundered, his eyes lighting up golden as he activated his runes and moved closer to them all.

“Shit!” Paul got out.

This was why he had warned his friends against playing with Alec like this; they should have just killed him. Everyone knew of Jace’s angelic blood and his superior warrior skills. That alone was dangerous but Jace now knew they had messed with his parabatai who was likely also his lover….this was so very bad.

“We were just…” John started to say, not sure how to continue but took out a dagger from within his right boot and quickly held it against Alec’s throat, certain his only way out of this was to use Alec as his leverage.

Weapons were not allowed in the Hunter’s Moon so the three Shadowhunters had hidden weapons on their bodies, in particular in their boots and up their sleeves, not trusting Downworlders and certainly feeling no obligation to follow their rules even in their own establishments.

“Get away from him! Don’t you dare touch him!” Jace warned dangerously, his anger increasing as he saw Marcus hastily put his cock back into his pants. Had they…?! Fuck! Magnus and he should never had allowed Alec to leave their sight!

Alec smiled at hearing Jace’s words and all his fears disappeared. The three men were dead; they just didn’t know it yet.

Jace quickly moved to get to Alec, which meant Paul was in his way. The fight was unevenly matched and Paul knew it. Within seconds, Jace had kicked the dagger out of his hand and with quick blows to his face and torso, Paul was forced to retreat. Jace followed him, picking up the dagger Paul had dropped.

“You can’t kill me!” Paul pleaded, backing away from him until his back hit the wall of the alley.

He looked over to John and Marcus but John kept a knife at Alec’s throat and Marcus seemed to also think Alec was his greatest asset and stayed close to him; he was getting no help from them.

Jace smiled dangerously and using the dagger Paul had dropped during the fight, Jace cut his throat with one quick movement before he had time to move, Jace’s angelic reflexes far superior to those of a normal Shadowhunter. Blood splattered everywhere and Paul tried to put his hands around his neck as he was drowning in his own blood, dropping to his knees and gasping for air.

“Seemed easy enough to me,” Jace said coldly as he looked down at the man on his knees before him, blood pooling around him.

Jace didn’t bother looking at Paul as he drew his last breath; he turned around to advance on the remaining two Shadowhunters separating him from his parabatai. Jace had killed Paul so quickly Marcus was just about to pull his dagger out from where he had hidden it inside his right boot as he had wasted time rearranging his clothes. Jace exploited his delay with deadly precision, hitting him hard in the face and quickly disarming him before forcing him back against the back wall of the alley on the opposite side to where he had managed to trap Paul.

“Let’s talk about this,” Marcus pleaded, looking around fanatically, fear in his eyes, well aware he was backed against the alley wall – the same position his friend had been killed in.

“Let’s not!” Jace said dangerously and put one hand on the wall close to Marcus’ face as he let the dagger he had used to kill John with dance over his cheek, enjoying the look of fear in the man’s eyes as he saw his friend’s blood was still on the blade.

“I mean…he’s just a piece of ass, right? Just get another,” Marcus said desperately.

“He is **mine** and he can’t be replaced; he is my heart!” Jace said darkly and with a swift movement he had cut a line on Marcus’ cheek, drawing blood, forcing a pained gasp from the other man.

“What?” Marcus started to say, fear now clear in his eyes and voice.

Jace’s golden eyes light up even further as he used his strength rune to stab Marcus right in the heart.

“You get another heart!” Jace said darkly as he pulled the dagger out.

Lifeless, Marcus’ body crumbled to the ground like a sack of potatoes, a look of surprise and shock permanently frozen in his eyes as if he couldn’t believe he had been killed over someone like Alec.

Seeing both of his friends killed within minutes, John panicked and exploited that Jace had had to turn his back to him and Alec while he had killed Marcus.

“Jace! Behind you!” Alec yelled as loud as his broken ribs allowed as he saw John swing at Jace’s back.

Alec’s voice made Jace swing around and raise his right arm protectively against the dagger John swung at him.

“Damn!” Jace swore as the dagger went through his upper right arm, blocking the swing but forcing him to his knees as the dagger went all the way through his arm.

Just then the door to the ally opened again and this time Magnus appeared. He took in the scene, the two Shadowhunters on the floor, Alec furthest away on his knees, pained, bleeding, holding a hand to his injured side, Jace closest to him, on his knees, a dagger sticking through his right arm that he had raised above his head protectively, a Shadowhunter standing over him.

“Alexander! Jace!” Magnus yelled in worry and concern, his cat eyes showing.

With quick steps Magnus was next to the only enemy Shadowhunter still on his feet, a fireball in his right hand.

“Now….let me explain…. Think of the Accords!” John warned, his voice frightened as he backed against the back wall, almost stumbling over Paul’s body as he did so.

“Think of enteral torment conducted by my father in Edom because that is where I am sending you, with a message for him to give you special attention!” Magnus said darkly as he advanced on John and let his magic attack him like angry flames.

“Ahhh!” John screamed in agony as he was burned to a crisp, leaving behind a pile of ashes.

Magnus spun around, looking for more enemies, a new fireball in his hand.

“That was the last of them but that one is still alive I think,” Jace said grimly, pain in his voice and eyes, activating his stamina rune so he could get to his feet despite his injury, nodding towards Paul who was slowly bleeding out on the ground from his cut throat.

Jace considered pulling out the dagger but decided against it; it seemed to seal the wound while it was stuck in so he decided to leave it in until he could get the injury healed.

Magnus threw a fireball at the Shadowhunter lying on the ground and he turned to ash.

“Not any longer,” Magnus said darkly.

“Help Alec,” Jace demanded pained, nodding towards him and they both ran to Alec’s side.

“Oh, darling,” Magnus said heartfelt as saw the state he was in.

“Magnus,” Alec got out, smiling at him in relief and happiness.

“What have they done to you?” Magnus asked brokenly as he saw all the injuries. “A shame I can’t kill them twice,” he added darkly in rage.

“Please, help Jace first,” Alec insisted in a pained voice, nodding towards Jace and the dagger stuck in his arm.

“Yeah, not happening,” Jace said firmly and Magnus nodded; they were in complete agreement there. Alec always came first for both of them.

“You first, darling,” Magnus said affectionately but strongly, leaving no room for argument and Alec accepted both of their orders because that was clearly what it was, though he kept looking worriedly at Jace.

Magnus put a hand on Alec’s shoulder and started to heal him at once while Jace looked anxiously at him, wishing he had brought a steele so he could apply healing runes to Alec’s body. As he didn’t need a steele any longer and he had thought there was no danger he had not brought one.

Alec drew a deep breath of relief as the wound in his side closed and soon his broken ribs followed, then the remaining broken bones, his hand, his nose, the split lip….

“Thank you,” Alec said heartfelt to Magnus, breathing easily now, pain free.

Magnus nodded but kept pouring magic into him until even the slightest bruise had healed.

“All done, darling,” Magnus said heartfelt when he could sense there was no more injuries in his body, pulling a bit back from him and stopped his magic.

“Parabatai. Parabatai, talk to me, please,” Jace demanded worried, cupping his face with his uninjured hand as soon as Magnus pulled back his magic, scanning him for injuries despite Magnus’ words.

“I’m here. I’m ok,” Alec assured him with a smile, putting a hand over his on his face.

Seeing Alec was indeed ok Jace gave him a possessive kiss filled with love and all the fear he had felt when he thought he might lose him. When he pulled back he looked at Magnus.

“What about the remaining body and the ashes?” Jace asked grimly.

“Gone,” Magnus said as he snapped his fingers and the last body and the ashes disappeared.

“Good,” Jace said with a nod.

“Let me look at you now,” Magnus insisted and touched his injured arm tenderly.

Jace looked at his injured arm as if he first saw it now.

“It can wait,” Jace insisted.

“Nonsense,” Magnus maintained. “Brace yourself,” he warned and their eyes locked. Jace nodded and braced himself for the pain as Magnus pulled the dagger free.

“Shit!” Jace swore as pain washed over him and blood started to flow from the open wound.

“Jace!” Alec asked worried, touching his hand on his uninjured arm in support and sympathy.

Magnus dropped the dagger as if it was poisoned and instantly started to pour magic into him, healing the wound and stopping the flow of blood instantly.

“Thank you.” Jace said with a smile as Magnus drew back, the pain gone and the injury completely healed.

Magnus nodded and with a snap of his fingers everyone’s clothes were clean and blood free. He knelt beside Alec and stroked his cheek tenderly.

“Come, darling. I am taking you home. I am taking us all home,” Magnus said strongly.

“What about the Accords? I could say I killed them,” Alec offered, worry for Magnus clear in his voice as he laid his hand over Magnus’ on his cheek, still a bit in shock after what had happened.

“They could de-rune you if they don’t rule in your favor and that risk is unacceptable. It was self-defense so it should not be an issue any of us killed them but you just need one homophobic judge or – if I say I killed them then one judge sympathetic to Valentine’s views - and the truth will no longer matter,” Magnus warned as he withdrew his hand.

“No need to say anything. The evidence is gone and I don’t assume they were on official business when they planned to murder a fellow Shadowhunter!” Jace said darkly, making it clear he had absolutely no problems with having killed those who had tried to harm, rape and murder his parabatai!

They had it coming and his only regret was that their deaths had been too quick compared to what they deserved for such an offence, a sentiment he could see reflected in Magnus’ eyes.

“So…you’re safe? Both of you?” Alec asked worried, looking from one lover to the other.

“I’m safe, darling,” Magnus reassured him.

“Yes,” Jace said reassuringly, nodding.

Alec drew a relieved breath at hearing that; in his worry for his lovers he had not noticed he was shaking slightly from the shock of what had happened but Jace and Magnus noticed and shared a worried look.

“Let’s go home,” Magnus said again and created a portal one handed.

Jace noticed the signs of strain in Magnus’s face from the use of his magic, made worse by creating the portal. When Magnus bent down, intend on picking up Alec to carry him, Jace activated his runes and easily picked him up, bridal style, instead.

“I can walk,” Alec insisted but the protest was weak and half-hearted as he put his arms around Jace’s neck and hid his head by the curve of his neck, the ordeal making his hands shake and his whole body feel heavy and drained.

“I know. But neither of us want you to,” Jace said firmly, love, care and concern in his eyes.

“Let us take care of you,” Magnus added in a soft and affectionate tone as he walked beside them.

“Always. I love you both,” Alec readily said, his voice filled with emotions as what had almost happened suddenly came back to him and he had to admit he was grateful to be carried, feeling overwhelmed by it all.

“Love you too, darling,” Magnus said tenderly, stroking some hair out from his eyes.

“Love you, parabatai,” Jace added as he kissed the top of his head.

Magnus stepped forward towards the portal and Jace followed with Alec in his arms. They stepped through the portal together, and reappeared in Magnus’ living room.

**_Continues in chapter 2_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please do let me know by leaving a comment and/or kudos; it would mean a lot to me.  
> Thank you to anyone who does.  
> [The in-joke is the names of the attackers - Marcus is the name of a bad guy in Captive Angels and John and Paul are bad guys in Enemy of the State]


	2. You Are Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys reconnect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Detailed oral sex, fluff and protectiveness and more fluff!

**See chapter notes for warnings**

**Chapter 2: You Are Everything**

Back at Magnus’ loft, Jace walked over and put Alec carefully down on the sofa as if he was made of a rare and precious material but then to him, Alec was the most precious thing in existence. When Alec was sitting up on the sofa and Jace squeezed his hand to make it stop shaking, Jace could no longer find excuses to keep fussing over him so he pulled back a bit.

“Take it easy now and just take a few moments to recover,” Jace ordered, kissing his forehead tenderly as he pulled back, kneeling in front of Alec as he kept holding his hand while Alec slowly was shaking less and less.

“Yes, parabatai,” Alec promised, smiling at the quite unnecessary but sweet order from his lover.

“And you need to rest too and take some of my energy if you need it,” Jace insisted to Magnus, turning around to look at him.

“I’m fine,” Magnus insisted.

“Me too. You can always take whatever you need from me. Both of you can,” Alec offered with the complete surrender and trust that he so freely gave to both of his lovers.

“You’re off limits; you are recovering,” Jace ordered, knowing from Magnus’ look they were in complete agreement there.

“He’s right, darling,” Magnus said with a fond but stern voice.

Jace gave Magnus a serious look as he added, “Do take whatever you need from me.”

Jace wanted Magnus to be at his peak after what had just happened so that they could be prepared for any form of attack and Magnus understood that so he nodded.

“Thank you,” Magnus said heartfelt.

“I am always there for you,” Jace assured him. “Both of you,” he added softly to Alec though his eyes were clouded when he spoke to Alec; he had been there too late. Alec had gotten injured this time. That could never happen again.

“Thank you, both of you, for saving me,” Alec said gratefully, admiration and love in his tone and eyes as he looked from one to the other.

“We should have gotten there sooner,” Magnus said with a hint of self-criticism that Jace agreed to with a nod; they should have gotten there sooner.

“It was my fault,” Alec said with a pained air.

“No. It was mine. I should never had let you go to the bar alone,” Jace said with a dark air.

“No. It wasn’t your fault. I can go to the bar alone. I should have yelled for you both as soon as I saw those three idiots and I didn’t. This was on me,” Alec insisted stubbornly, his voice filled with pain over his perceived failure.

“It was not your fault; it’s not like there was any reason to think those idiots would attack you,” Jace insisted strongly.

“You did nothing wrong, darling. This is on them; those three Shadowhunters who attacked you,” Magnus said calmingly.

“I should still have done something,” Alec insisted with his unusual tendency to blame himself for anything that went wrong.

Jace shook his head. “I felt your fear and pain through the bond. I should have looked for you quicker. I should have found you quicker.”

“I should have…” Alec started to protest, to take the blame back on himself.

“Let’s agree it was no one’s fault but those bastards and Jace and I will just keep a closer eye on you in the future now that we know you are a target,” Magnus suggested, shaking off his own feeling of failure. Such dark thoughts served no purpose. They had to look ahead and do better next time.

“You should not worry about me; I don’t want to be a burden,” Alec insisted in a soft voice, blushing, looking down in embarrassment.

“Hush. You are never a burden,” Magnus insisted firmly as he came closer and sat down next to Alec and gave him a quick and tender kiss, an arm around his shoulders.

“I can take care of myself,” Alec reminded them though his voice was shaking as he said it. “Well, some of the time,” he added with embarrassment, as he knew he was not supposed to lie to them and he had just proven he actually couldn’t always take care of himself.

“We know that. Of course you can take care of yourself; you have proven yourself in combat more times than I can count. But we like to take care of you too. Do you mind?” Jace asked softly, smiling at him, squeezing his hand.

“No, of course not. I love that,” Alec said with a smile and a faint blush, feeling loved and cared for by hearing that.

“Good. We love you,” Jace said seriously as he kissed him affectionately before releasing his hand as it was no longer shaking and got to his feet to go to the cocktail trolley at the end of the room, thinking they all could use a drink after the day they had had.

“I love you too, both of you,” Alec said with a warm smile, looking from Jace to Magnus.

“Are you alright now, darling?” Magnus asked worried, putting a hand over his and holding it tightly. “Do you need something?”

“I’m fine. I promise,” Alec said in response, smiling reassuring.

“Here,” Jace said, handing Alec a glass of red wine and Magnus a whiskey, knowing Alec didn’t really like the taste of whiskey so he had never seen why he should be forced to ‘learn’ to like it. Besides, he secretly liked that Magnus and he had this thing for whiskey together. It felt like a family bonding thing and it was nice to have something he shared with Magnus as he shared so much with Alec just as Alec shared so much with Magnus.

“Thank you,” Alec said with a smile and as Jace nodded encouraging to him, he obediently took a sip of the wine.

Satisfied, thinking the drink would help Alec calm down, Jace poured himself a whiskey too before he sat down on the sofa on the other side of Alec.

“I assume you will need to report those three idiots missing,” Magnus commented darkly, taking a sip of his drink.

“I will falsify the reports for tonight’s patrols and write them on there,” Jace said as he tasted the whiskey and smiled at the taste; Magnus did not own bad alcohol.

“And tomorrow claim them among the mysterious dead, victims of Downworlder attacks? I don’t like the sound of that,” Magnus said warningly, not wanting to have anything add fuel to a fire they were still fighting to see die out after Valentine’s short but powerful resurfacing.

Jace shook his head, having never intended to do that.

“No. Tomorrow they can be among the glorious dead; victims of a full-blown demon attack. I can even throw in that they went out in a blaze of glory or some shit,” Jace suggested.

“I am fine with that but leave out the glory part,” Magnus allowed with a wave of his hand.

“I will do that then,” Jace consented. He gave Alec a smile as he added, “What do you think of that, parabatai?”

“It’s a great plan and it will keep you both safe,” Alec said seriously, the worry for his lovers clear in his eyes.

“You’re amazing, darling,” Magnus said warmly, moved that even now, after what he had been through, Alec was thinking of Jace and him first and foremost.

Magnus put a hand behind Alec’s head and pulled him into a possessive kiss that had Alec moan hungrily into his mouth. When Magnus pulled back Alec had a dazed look on his face and a needy gleam in his eyes.

“You really are,” Jace agreed, smiling as Alec turned around to face him.

Those red-kissed lips were too tempting and never one to deny himself Jace pulled Alec close and into a kiss with a hand on his cheek, the kiss strong and powerful, stealing Alec’s breath and making him make the most adorable needy little sounds that Jace and Magnus had ever heard.

When Jace pulled back and released his hold on Alec there was no denying the fire in Alec’s eyes, the need that was shining so nakedly there. Alec rose and put his glass of wine on the small side table that stood by the end of the sofa and came back to his two lovers. They both looked curiously at him which quickly turned to desire when Alec knelt before the sofa and put a hand on each of their knees, looking up at them with an eager and hungry look that was tempered by a certain level of insecurity and uncertainty.

“May I….Can I….Please?” He stammered, blushing, looking from Magnus to Jace before looking down.

“What do you need, darling? We are here for you,” Magnus encouraged warmly with a hint of excitement he couldn’t quite contain, certain from how things were proceeding this was going to be about sex which made it even more important he actually told them what he wanted.

Alec forced himself to look up and caught both of their eyes as he asked in a small and soft voice, “Can I taste you both, please?”

Alec didn’t want those three Shadowhunters to take away what he wanted, what he liked, what he needed. What Jace and Magnus wanted, liked and needed from him. He would not let them contaminate this; ruin what they had created together. Being on his knees like this for his lovers, tasting them like this…it was beautiful and it was theirs! He would burn away the ugly memories the ordeal had left behind with the feel and taste of his lovers, knowing he would be grounded and calmed once more by doing so. 

“Are you sure you’re up for that, darling? I just healed you,” Magnus warned with a hint of worry. Alec should be fine, physically, he knew that, logically, but he just wanted to be sure he felt emotionally ready for this, that he wanted this, that this was what he needed after what had happened.

Alec nodded determined.

“I need to feel you are there. I need to feel you still want me. I need to be close to you both. Please?” Alec begged, letting them both see he wanted this; he needed this.

He needed to feel they still needed him, forgave him, and desired him. That he still belonged to them, that he was still theirs. He needed this.

Magnus saw his need and smiled warmly, promisingly, and let his own desire at the thought come through in his words as he replied, “Of course, darling.”

“Parabatai?” Alec asked with something between hope and a small hint of worry.

“I always want to feel your lips on me,” Jace said lustfully, smiling encouraging, feeling his own desire growing.

Alec smiled happily at hearing that. Seeing Alec’s slight annoyance and frustration at the distance between his two lovers, Magnus grinned and moved closer to Jace so their knees were touching, making Alec smile brightly at him.

“Thank you,” he said and Magnus just smiled more widely as he put a hand on his neck and kissed him hungrily.

When Magnus released him Alec was panting slightly and Magnus was smirking at knowing he had had that effect on him. Alec turned his attention to Jace and reached for the zipper in his pants, looking up at him for permission before moving on.

“Go ahead,” Jace allowed with a grin as he took another sip of his whiskey, enjoying the power, seeing Alec on his knees between his legs like this.

Jace was getting hard just from seeing him like this and Alec had not even touched him yet. Alec might be on his knees before him but Jace had no illusions regarding the amount of power Alec actually had while down there; he briefly wondered if Alec was aware of it too.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled in pleasure as he released Jace’s cock from its trappings and as soon as he saw it, he eagerly bent down and closed his lips around it, his own desire fueled by doing this for Jace.

Alec first licked and sucked around the head of Jace’s cock, using one hand to hold and fondle him while doing so. Then he started licking up and down the sides, locking eyes with Jace and seeing the effects he had on him, how Jace fought to contain his moans and he smiled against his cock. Alec then went all the way down on him, letting him hit the back of his throat and stayed down for a few seconds before pulling back up for breath, his eyes a bit teary from how deep he had taken him. He looked up at Jace as he started to lick and suck around the tip again, needing to see how he was doing, if he was being good.

“So good. Always so good for me,” Jace praised, knowing what Alec needed, letting him see the arousal in his eyes and hear it on his voice.

The praise made Alec smile against the cock in his mouth, the words going to his heart and cock, making him instantly harden even further and suddenly his pants felt way too tight.

“You taste of sunshine,” Alec said with a smile as he kept licking and sucking Jace’s cock with an eagerness that would make any man envious to be on the receiving end of.

Jace grinned but couldn’t help but bash in the adoration Alec was so generously laying on him.

“I think you are biased, parabatai,” Jace said, his voice filled with barely contained desire and heat.

“Hmm,” was all Alec got out as he took Jace as deep as he could and then went back up.

Alec repeated the action again and again, faster and faster, letting Jace hit the back of his throat each time, tears coming to his eyes and his jaw starting to ache from the strain. He kept going, wanting to take Jace as deep as he could, trying to almost swallow him whole through his cock.

“Fuck!” Jace got out, almost losing his grip on his drink in the overwhelming sensations, leaning his head back and just enjoying the feeling and view of Alec fucking himself so harshly on his cock. Fuck, if that wasn’t both beautiful and really sinful to watch.

Alec kept it up for a few more minutes before somewhat reluctantly pulling back and off Jace’s cock.

“May I….Can I…?” Alec asked hesitantly as he moved to sit between Magnus’ legs, licking his lips eagerly, his voice sounding destroyed from having fucked himself on Jace’s cock.

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said with a sexy smile and with a wave of his hand his cock sprung free by magic, already hard from having watched Jace and Alec.

“Yes,” Alec mumbled excitedly as he closed his lips around the tip of Magnus’ cock.

Knowing how both of his lovers liked it, Alec quickly took Magnus all the way in, sucking at the tip before taking him all the way to the hilt and staying down for as long as he could bear it before pulling back up and then going down again, fucking himself with increasing speed and vigor, Magnus’ cock slamming against the back of his throat repeatedly.

“Your lips are heaven, darling, and your mouth is simply divine,” Magnus praised when Alec looked up at him, trying to see his reaction as he sucked at the tip of his cock.

Magnus could almost feel the pleasure coming off Alec at his words. With a smile Alec took him all the way down again and fucked himself for a few minutes on his cock with such brutality and eagerness Magnus had to fight to control his own quickly growing orgasm. Fuck, but he was beautiful like this, on his knees, sucking cock like he was born to do nothing else.

“You taste like sulfur and spice,” Alec said in a hoarse voice that almost tasted of cock and sex.

“He’s rather poetic today,” Jace remarked with a sexy smirk, stroking himself slowly as he watched Alec and Magnus; they looked good together. Well, Alec just always looked gorgeous with a cock in his mouth!

Magnus took a hand to Alec’s neck and pulled his head back, pulling him up to his knees and into a hard and possessive kiss that left him breathless.

“Well, you taste like love and flowers,” Magnus said roughly as he pulled back.

“Come here,” Jace ordered and Alec eagerly moved closer to him on his knees and Jace pulled him into a kiss with a firm hand on his chin.

“You two do look beautiful together,” Magnus remarked with a smile filled with affection and love as he lazily stroked himself as he watched the parabatai kiss hungrily.

“Yes, he does taste like love and flowers,” Jace agreed with a smirk as he released Alec, enjoying the dazed look on his face.

“Please, I want you both to mark me,” Alec begged, looking from Jace to Magnus and then back again, an eager look in his eyes, his voice hoarse from the brutal face fucking.

“What do you need, darling? You know we both love to mark you up but be specific. How do you want to be marked?” Magnus demanded in a voice filled with dark promise that sent a shiver down Alec’s spine.

“I want to taste you, I want you to mark me as you come,” Alec begged, blushing as he said it but his eyes were certain as he looked at them.

“Fuck, yes,” Jace agreed eagerly, looking at Magnus for confirmation.

“Of course we want that,” Magnus agreed, nodding, his cat eyes showing just how turned on he was at that idea.

“We should do this standing,” Jace suggested and Magnus nodded.

They both rose and put their drinks on the nearby table next to Alec’s half-drunk glass of wine. Alec moved a bit back on his knees to give them space. With a bit of moving around Magnus and Jace managed to position themselves in such a way that Alec could get their cocks close to each other.

“Hmm. Much better. I can taste you both now,” Alec said happily, as he eagerly licked his lips in anticipation.

He put a hand on each of their cocks and moved closer until he was able to take both cocks into his mouth at the same time. It wasn’t easy and his cheeks hollowed out as his mouth got stuffed full with cock but he did it. He moaned excitedly at having them both in his mouth at the same time.

“Damn! That’s hot!” Jace swore, unsure if his arousal had skyrocketed from the sensation of being inside Alec’s mouth like this or seeing Alec on his knees with his mouth full of cock. Most likely both.

“You look so good like this, darling. So pretty,” Magnus admired with desire clear in his voice, his cat eyes visible as he stroked Alec’s hair.

“Oh, by the angel, yes, he certainly does! He always looks amazing on his knees,” Jace agreed, his voice sounded raw as he fought to hold back his quickly building orgasm.

“So good,” Alec mumbled in an almost dreamy tone as he pulled off of their cocks for a moment to breathe, his voice sounding destroyed and used which just made him sound even sexier than usual.

Then Alec took first Magnus’ cock all the way down to the hilt and fucked himself on his cock with quick and deep thrusts, letting him hit the back of his throat each time, stroking Jace’s cock with his left hand as he did so. He pulled off and took a deep breath before he repeated the action on Jace’s cock, stroking Magnus’ cock while doing so.

“So attentive to us both. So perfect,” Magnus purred, making Alec feel warm and loved.

“Fuck, yes!” Jace agreed, fighting now to hold back his growing orgasm; fuck but Alec was talented with his mouth and hands!

“Do you want to come, darling?” Magnus asked, feeling they were all getting close to their climax. 

“Yes. Please, yes,” Alec got out as he pulled off the cock in his mouth for a moment to reply with an eager and desperate tone.

“Do you want me to use magic?” Magnus inquired as he snapped his fingers and Alec’s heavy and hard cock was freed from his pants.

Magnus did a hand movement and blue flames appeared around his right hand to emphasize his offer of using magic.

Alec’s eyes darkened with desire and he grew even harder, leaking pre-come in his eagerness. He loved Magnus’ magic during sex; it was like having Magnus fuck his soul and body in every manner possible at the same time. There was no feeling that left him feeling more owned, possessed and claimed. It was perfect for what he needed after the day he had had.

“Oh, yes. So much yes, please, yes,” Alec said enthusiastically, nodding to emphasize his point even further.

Magnus laughed a bit at his eagerness. He treasured that Alec loved him so utterly that he loved his Warlock Mark, his magic…all parts of him so completely.

“Brace yourself,” Magnus warned, knowing how overwhelming sex magic was for people who didn’t have magical abilities themselves.

Magnus waved his hand towards Alec and let magic sweep into him. Like invisible arms the magic wrapped around Alec’s body, touching him everywhere at once, making it feel like someone was touching his cock, his balls, his nipples, and his ass….like all parts of him were stimulated at the same time. It felt like he was getting a blowjob and being fucked at the same time that someone was sucking and pinching his nipples. It was like Magnus was inside him, touching him, everywhere, inside and out.

Alec had to pull off the cock in his mouth and lean a bit back, completely overwhelmed by the sensations in his body.

“Fuck!” Alec yelled as he came explosively, his orgasm making his whole body shake.

“You are always so pretty when you come for us,” Jace said with a lustful smile, having almost come just from watching that.

Alec took a deep breath, his whole body feeling heavy and used. He was smiling as the endorphins washed over him in waves. He looked at his lovers and smiled eagerly at them as he went back to sitting up on his knees.

“Please. Please, can I taste you both?” he asked eagerly, his voice almost gone from the abuse he had put it through and by the angel if that wasn’t the sexiest sound in the world for Magnus and Jace to hear!

Jace and Magnus shared a look of affection and lust and with just a few quick strokes, already being close to the edge after the blowjob Alec had given them both, they pumped themselves and came all over Alec’s face. Alec leaned close, trying to catch as much of it with his mouth as he could, half closing his eyes in pleasure. When they were done, Alec took a hand up and cleaned his face, licking the remaining come off his fingers with a small sound of enjoyment and a look of pure bliss in his eyes.

“Damn! You are so pretty like this; so eager and needy,” Jace said with admiration, feeling renewed desire just from seeing Alec enjoying it so much as he licked his fingers clean before looking up at them with a satisfied and happy expression.

“That was amazing, darling. You did so well,” Magnus praised as he smiled, fighting to come down from his own high after his orgasm.

“Thank you,” Alec said softly, smiling at them both. “Thank you, both of you.”

“You were great,” Jace agreed, enjoying the floating sensation after his orgasm instead of using his runes to recover quickly this time.

“I love you so much, both of you. I still can’t believe I get to have you both,” Alec said emotionally as he sat down on his knees and looked up at both of them with a happy and affectionate smile.

“We are lucky to have you, darling,” Magnus confirmed with a fond look, knowing Alec always got emotional after sex and needed reassurances of the same from them.

“Yes, we are, parabatai,” Jace agreed, smiling at him.

“You are everything to me,” Alec said with open and honest need.

“You are everything to us,” Jace assured him just as quickly.

“Indeed you are,” Magnus agreed affectionately.

“Snuggles?” Alec asked hopefully, looking from one to the other.

“Always, darling,” Magnus said with a grin and snapped his fingers and they were all cleaned up.

“Come here, parabatai,” Jace said warmly and reached down a hand and helped pull Alec to his feet and into his embrace.

Jace smiled at him as he kissed him tenderly, tasting himself and Magnus on his tongue. He pulled Alec with him and sat down on the sofa again. He dragged Alec down with him and he landed in his lap with a small laugh. Alec then moved off him and as soon as Jace had seated himself properly, Alec snuggled up and laid his head in his lap before he looked at Magnus, waving a hand eagerly towards him.

“I need you too,” Alec begged of him.

“I’m here, darling,” Magnus reassured with a smile as he sat on the sofa, Alec pulling his legs back to give him space.

As soon as he sat properly on the sofa, Magnus lifted Alec’s legs and scooped closer so Alec was laying across them both.

Magnus took a pillow and handed it to Jace who laid it under Alec’s head so he was more comfortable, while Magnus took a blanket that had been lying over the side of the sofa and tucked it around Alec.

“Comfortable?” Magnus asked with a fond smile.

“Very much. Thank you, both of you,” Alec said with a fond and content smile, feeling sleepy now, the adrenaline having left him and the endorphins from his orgasm helping him go towards sleep with a smile around his lips.

“I love you, parabatai,” Jace said affectionately, kissing the top of his head.

“I love you too, darling,” Magnus assured him with a fond smile as he took one of Alec’s hands and tenderly kissed it.

“I love you both. Always,” Alec said softly, lovingly, blushing and feeling overwhelmed at their love and care.

Soon Alec was asleep while Magnus and Jace sipped the rest of their whiskey.

“What happened today can never happen again,” Magnus said determined and Jace nodded.

“I thought I had made it clear what would happen to anyone at the Institute if they dared touch Alec. I shall make sure that it is abundantly clear; starting tomorrow I will have a zero tolerance level no matter what Alec says about giving them time and blah blah!” Jace said darkly with a determined look.

Magnus nodded in agreement.

“Good. I shall notify Andrew, Lorenzo, Luke, Cat, Maia and Raphael and have them and their people help us keep a close eye on Alec and ensure he is protected at all times,” Magnus said, explaining his plan as he was thinking it.

“They all care for Alec that much?” Jace asked, a bit surprised by some of the names on that list.

He would himself tell Clary and Izzy tomorrow and knew they would help keep an eye out for Alec as they did so already.

Magnus shrugged as if that was not important. 

“Not all. Lorenzo for example cares for Andrew who cares for Alec so he would do it for him, Cat and Raphael will do it for me and so on but bottom line will be that he will be better protected.”

Jace nodded in satisfaction.

“Good. I will also ensure I am with him at the Institute and I will tell Clary and Izzy to keep an eye out too, more than they already do,” Jace explained his earlier thoughts regarding that.

“Good,” Magnus agreed. “And if you identify any Shadowhunters who are too difficult let me know; there are always ways to break the Accords without actually breaking them,” Magnus added darkly, sinisterly, in that moment every bit a Prince of Edom.

Jace nodded grimly, in complete agreement with him there. “I know.”

“Seeing him safe is our most important duty,” Magnus said as he gave the sleeping Alec a warm look.

“I agree,” Jace readily agreed, his tone soft as he too looked at Alec as he spoke.

“He may think we are everything to him but he is everything to us,” Magnus said affectionately as he reached over and stroked some hair away from Alec’s forehead.

He looked so small and innocent in sleep, making Magnus want to protect him even more.

“He is indeed. Everything,” Jace repeated affectionately as he also stroked Alec’s hair lovingly.

Alec smiled in his sleep and instinctively leaned into the caring touches of his lovers, seeking their affection and caress even in sleep.

Jace and Magnus were aware of how close they had come to losing Alec and they were more determined than ever to ensure that would never ever happen! Their love was untouchable and beyond reproach and anyone who would even consider taking Alec away from them would be met with swift and brutal retaliation; one did not mess with the lover that belonged to **both** a Prince of Hell **and** an angelic Herondale raised by Valentine himself without paying the price!

Alec was theirs, they were his, and that was how it would remain – now and forever! Nothing and no one would ever be able to change that. Alec was theirs and theirs alone and they would love him and care for him till the end of time and beyond that if they had anything to say about it and well…as a Prince of Hell, Magnus just might have something to say about that!

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story or are enjoying this series in general please let me know. It is YOUR feedback and kudos that help inspire new stories in this series. :)  
> Thank you to anyone who comment or leave kudos; it means a lot to me.


End file.
